In manufacturing a semiconductor device, various liquid processings such as, for example, a wet etching and a chemical cleaning, are performed on a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer. In the liquid processing, for example, a chemical liquid process for supplying a chemical liquid to a substrate, and a rinse process for supplying a rinse liquid to the substrate and a drying process for drying the substrate are sequentially performed. When a pattern, especially a pattern having a high aspect ratio is formed on a surface of the substrate, a water-repellent process for supplying a water-repellent liquid, for example, a silylation liquid, to the substrate to impart water repellency on the surface of the substrate is performed before a drying process so that the collapse of the pattern may not occur during the drying process. Since a contact angle of the rinse liquid is increased by the water-repellent process, the collapse of the pattern, which is caused by the surface tension of the rinse liquid, is suppressed. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-222329.
The silylation liquid easily hydrolyzed with water in the atmospheric air to be degraded. Therefore, when the ejection of silylation liquid is stopped for a long time after a predetermined amount of silylation liquid is ejected from a nozzle toward a substrate, the silylation liquid staying in the vicinity of an ejection port of the nozzle is degraded by the hydrolysis. In order to remove the degraded silylation liquid from the inner portion of the nozzle, a predetermined amount of silylation liquid is ejected from the nozzle (a dummy dispensation is performed) so to be discarded before the silylation liquid is supplied to the next substrate. Since the price of the silylation liquid is very high, it is desirable that the waste amount thereof should be reduced as much as possible.